Ailment
by Sailor Bluestar
Summary: Yami confronts Seto for spam mailing him all the time. YamiYugi, SetoYugi, SetoYamiYugi. Complete.


Title: Ailment  
  
Author: Sailor Bluestar  
  
E-mail: sailorbluestar@yahoo.com  
  
Fandom: YuGiOh  
  
Pairing: Yami/Yugi, Seto/Yugi, contains hint of Seto/Yugi/Yami  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warning: humor  
  
Disclaimer: All those pretty characters do not belong to me. They belong to someone else. They always seem to belong to someone else!  
  
Archive: Please go to http://www.geocities.com/sailorbluestar for a complete listing of my stories and where to find them. If you want to archive, just ask. I doubt I'd deny you.  
  
Summary: Yami confronts Seto for spam mailing him all the time.  
  
Author's Notes: Seto and Yami both suffer from the 'check-out-my-package syndrome', as sakata called it.  
  
~Ailment~  
  
Ever since he got his own body, Yami helped Sugoroku mind the store while his aibou was away at school. He was checking the mail that came in when he came across a letter addressed to him.  
  
'Who knows that I exist?' Yami thought to himself. 'It better not be from those two thieves.'  
  
Yami opened the envelope to find out it was Seto Kaiba who sent it.  
  
'Ugh. What does he want now?' Yami asked himself as he quickly read through the letter.  
  
iYami,  
  
I have a challenge for you. Come to KaibaCorp at 3 o'clock.  
  
Seto Kaiba/i  
  
Yami growled in agitation. 'Damn you Kaiba! I've had enough of your spamming. Ever since your defeat at mine and Yugi's hands, you have done nothing but send invitation after invitation in hopes of beating us. When I got my own body, you've focused a lot of that towards me. While I am grateful you focus this frustration away from Yugi, I've had enough. I'm tired of your spam mail.'  
  
Yami checked the clock, it was only 1 o'clock, two hours before he was scheduled to meet with Seto for this new challenge. He went about making sure his deck was ready, since most of the time Seto would challenge Yami to a duel. At 2 o'clock, Yami set out for the meeting.  
  
"I'm leaving grandfather." Yami informed Sugoroku.  
  
"Oh? Going to meet Yugi?" Sugoroku asked slyly.  
  
"Err...no, Kaiba challenged me. I'm meeting him at KaibaCorp." Yami said.  
  
"Ah, I'll tell Yugi where you'll be if you're not back." Sugoroku said.  
  
"Thank you, but I'm sure I'll have dealt with Kaiba quickly." Yami said, leaving the store.  
  
Yami arrived at KaibaCorps in time and was escorted to Seto's office. Seto waved his secretary away and waited for the girl to leave before addressing Yami.  
  
"I'm glad you could make it." Seto said, gesturing to a chair. "Please sit."  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not staying long. I want you to stop sending me challenges. It's getting tiresome and boring." Yami said.  
  
"Will you do this challenge, or do you forfeit?" Seto asked, smirking.  
  
Yami growled and said, "This will be the last time I have to show up to your office for this. I don't want any more challenges. I have better things to do. I'm sure Yugi is waiting for me and I want to take him out for a special night."  
  
"You may have to change those plans. The prize is Yugi." Seto said.  
  
"WHAT!?!?" Yami shouted. "You can't have Yugi as a prize. He is not a possession to be fought over!"  
  
"Then I guess you forfeit and I can escort Yugi to dinner." Seto said smugly.  
  
"Yugi has made his choice. He chose to be with me. Not you, ME. Why don't you just leave him alone?" Yami pointed out.  
  
"Then this challenge provides the answer to who should be allowed to be with Yugi." Seto stated.  
  
"Just tell me your challenge so that I can beat you and go home to Yugi." Yami grumbled.  
  
"Fine. The challenge is to see who has the biggest penis." Seto said, smirking.  
  
Yami just stared at Seto for a while before he said, "What?"  
  
"We measure our penis and see who is bigger. Whoever's bigger is the winner and gets Yugi. After all, whoever's bigger can pleasure him better, and that's what really counts." Seto stated.  
  
"Just because you're taller, doesn't mean that you're bigger." Yami growled.  
  
Seto arched an eyebrow and said, "I assure you, I am proportional to my height. So unless you're not, I don't see how you can beat me."  
  
Yami snorted and said, "Just because a guy's cock is bigger doesn't always mean he knows what to do with it. I can give Yugi pleasure beyond your wildest imagination."  
  
"We shall see."  
  
"Indeed we shall."  
  
"But not without me."  
  
Yami and Seto looked at the doorway to Seto's office to find Yugi glaring at the both of them.  
  
"Aibou."  
  
"Yugi."  
  
"Kaiba-kun. Yami-chan." Yugi greeted. "Just what do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Um. Nothing?" Yami said sheepishly.  
  
"You were challenged by Kaiba-kun. I know it." Yugi said, pouting.  
  
"Aibou..."  
  
"Don't 'Aibou' me. Now, tell me what this challenge is all about. Especially when it concerns me." Yugi said, crossing his arms.  
  
"We both want you and we will decide through size." Seto stated, unafraid.  
  
"Without my consent?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Um..."  
  
"Don't you think that I should be present to judge?" Yugi pouted.  
  
"But aibou..."  
  
"My mind is made up. So whip off those pants boys." Yugi commanded.  
  
Seto and Yami looked at Yugi as if he grew another head.  
  
"Well? What are you waiting for? Off with those pants." Yugi stated.  
  
Reluctantly, Seto and Yami stripped off their lower bodies to reveal their cocks.  
  
"Do you have a measuring tape?" Yugi asked.  
  
Seto tossed him a measuring tape and waited to be measured. Yugi came up to Yami, stroked his cock, and got an erection to measure. Then Yugi went to Seto, got an erection going to measure.  
  
"Well?" Seto asked.  
  
"Kaiba-kun, you're longer, but Yami-chan is thicker." Yugi said, blushing.  
  
Seto smirked at Yami and wrapped an arm around Yugi's waist.  
  
"Care for dinner Yugi?" Seto asked huskily.  
  
Yami glared at Seto and dragged Yugi away from the pantless Seto Kaiba.  
  
"Since we're practically the same size, we should see who pleasures Yugi better." Yami said.  
  
"Fine." Seto said, approaching Yugi and Yami.  
  
"Um, shouldn't we take this elsewhere? It's not exactly the best place for this." Yugi protested.  
  
"My mansion. Mokuba is off on a week long school trip." Seto suggested.  
  
"Agreed." Yami said, putting his pants back on before he picked up Yugi.  
  
Seto put his pants back on before he called for his limo. They piled into the limo and busy hands caressed Yugi's body all the way to the mansion. They raced off to Seto's bedroom to let the challenge begin. What happened next...it's up to your imaginations.  
  
OWARI (END) 


End file.
